Makuhita (Pokémon)
|} Makuhita (Japanese: マクノシタ Makunoshita) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 24. Biology Makuhita is a bipedal Pokémon with a bulky build. Most of its body is yellow, but it has a black marking on its chest that extends around its neck. Its round hands resemble black boxing gloves, but its feet are yellow with two visible toes. On its cheeks are red, ring-shaped markings, and it has slit-like eyes. On top of its head is a knot, which causes it to resemble a punching bag. Makuhita is very gutsy and never gives up, no matter how many times it is knocked down. Energy is built into its body each time it rises back up. Broken trees often surround its nest, because it trains by slapping and slamming into them. It is known to mistake for a tree, and gets flung away as a resort. This Pokémon eats lots of food and gets plenty of sleep. Its rigorous training and lifestyle give it a sturdy body able to withstand any attack. It is the only known Pokémon to know the move . It is found living and training in Although initially brought from another region to Alola, Makuhita found in Alola are more famous than its region's counterparts. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brawly's Makuhita Makuhita debuted in Brave the Wave as one of Brawly's Pokémon. During Brawly's Gym with , Makuhita evolved into a . Other A Makuhita appeared in Cheer Pressure, under the ownership of Sheridan. Along with , , and , it was part of his cheering squad. Sheridan later assigned it to heal James's Cacnea and Jessie's Seviper with . A Makuhita appeared in Pinch Healing, where it was being babysat by a Poké-Sitter named . At the Pokémon Center, tried to comfort it by playing with it. A Makuhita appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, under the ownership of the Berrybaker kids. It assisted them in getting through the preliminary round of the Poké Puff Contest, and eventually also helped them win the competition. Minor appearances A 's Makuhita appeared in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. A Makuhita appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A 's Makuhita appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Makuhita appeared in Queen of the Serpentine! as one of 's pets. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!. trained a Makuhita belonging to the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. A Makuhita appeared in Ghoul Daze!. A Makuhita appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Opposites Interact!. Multiple Makuhita briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, with two under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference and the rest being . A Makuhita appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Makuhita appeared in Mega Evolution Special III, including some that belonged to Trainers. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, where it received treatment at the Pokémon Center. Three Trainers' Makuhita appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Trainers' Makuhita appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. Two Trainers' Makuhita appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Four Trainers' Makuhita appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Three Trainers' Makuhita appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. Five Trainers' Makuhita appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. One of them reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. Four Trainers' Makuhita appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Makuhita appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Makuhita appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Makuhita first appears in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt II, under the ownership of Brawly, who, like in the and , is Brawly's signature Pokémon. Brawly used it in his Gym against , where it fought her , Rono, and managed to defeat it. It then fought her newly evolved , Chic; despite evolving into a in the process, it was unable to defeat the challenger. The rented a Makuhita, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga In the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Makuhita appears as Barlow's . In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In Extra Heavyweight Battle, challenges a Makuhita to a wrestling match. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Makuhita sit to the right of the Ruby Field. Hitting the button in front of it changes it stance and allows control of Makuhita's punching with the A button. In doing this, the ball is directed towards and the Ball Upgrade. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Makuhita runs the dojo in Pokémon Square. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Trade in Rustboro City}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , Tohjo Falls |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} in Rustboro City}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area= , Endless Level 31, Forever Level 31, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 263}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5||'}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=297 |name2=Hariyama |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Makuhita is the only Pokémon to be turned into a Shadow Pokémon in both and outside of Japan, though several other Pokémon within the same evolutionary family are turned into Shadow Pokémon in both games, such as Ariados in Colosseum and Spinarak in XD. * Makuhita has a lower catch rate than its evolution. * Makuhita has the lowest , , and base stat of all the Pokémon. Origin Makuhita is based on a . The topknot and cartoon-like details resemble a . Name origin Makuhita and Makunoshita are a corruption of 幕下 '' , the third highest sumo division. In other languages |fr=Makuhita|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Makuhita|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Makuhita|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Makuhita|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마크탕 Makeutang|komeaning=Possibly from and |zh_cmn=幕下力士 Mùxiàlìshì|zh_cmnmeaning=From 幕下 makushita and |hi=माकुहिटा Makuhita|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Макухита Makukhita|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brawly's Makuhita External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Makuhita es:Makuhita fr:Makuhita it:Makuhita ja:マクノシタ zh:幕下力士